justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
MV Quartermaster
The MV Quartermaster is a military off-road car in Just Cause 2. Description It's one of the 3 very similar vehicles, based on the HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, or "Humvee" as some call it). *MV Command. *MV Quartermaster. *MV V880. The Quartermaster is essentially an unarmored Marten Storm III. Both have a Mounted Gun turret and a pair of small doors in the rear. However, it is possible to find a turretless Quartermaster. MV Quartermaster is one of a few four-door vehicles and has the largest people capacity of 6 people at once in the game. The way to have 6 people is 4 inside the vehicle, 1 in the turret and Rico in Stunt position. Other characters can't (or don't) use the stunt position. Otherwise the capacity would be 7. It can spawn in snow, desert and jungle camouflage, and a black variant is used by the Panauan Secret Service. In the mission Checking the Menu it spawns in Reapers red. The things at the back of the vehicle which resemble radios of some sort seem to have no use to Rico. The vehicle can come in many various colors, including black without mounted gun (Panau Secret Service), red (Reapers), white (Berawan Besar Mountains), green, and khaki (Lautan Lama Desert). Performance Generally, the Quartermaster drives the same as its base model (MV V880), it's just that you have a different rear section to stare at while driving around Panau. This means that it's a very good off-road vehicle with a moderate top speed and a small turning radius that allows one to pull off some really sharp turns. Locations There is no known version of this vehicle that would turn the aiming box green and would let you drive it without getting Heat. During missions *Many missions, such as "Taming the Beast", that contain Roadblocks, have Quartermasters with gunners as part of their lineup. *Two can be seen at the end of the Reapers mission "Checking the Menu" in a unique red color with Reaper soldiers manning the guns. *The second Ular Stronghold takeover, "Pilgrimage", forces you to encounter these as you head for the small ruined temple at the top of the village. They will drive in and fire on your comrades, surrounded by soldiers. Occasionally, one Quartermaster may end up greeting you near the main Guard Towers leading into the village. *In the Ular mission "One Deadly Sin" a black MV Quartermaster with no turret is protecting your objective. It is obtainable, but is very hard to get without it being destroyed because you will be shot at once in it. *In the mission cutscenes of "Mountain Rescue". Jade Tan is transported in a turretless version. Oddly enough, during gameplay it turns into a winter camouflaged MV V880, but in the cut-scenes it reverts to desert camouflage. During free-roam gameplay *At every military stronghold that has not been taken over yet. Naturally, they have turret gunners who will shoot you on sight, in addition to the onslaught of Panau Military personnel both inside and outside the stronghold. **Awan Cendawan Power Plant **Emas Hitam Oil Refinery **Gunung Gila Pangkat - Winter camouflage **Kampung Bahari **Kem Gunung Gurun - Desert camouflage **Kem Hutan **Lembah Firdaus **Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor **Pemainan Racun *At multiple Military bases in Panau: **X:14940; Y:17916. At the Pulau Berapi eastern port. **X:14200; Y:27810. **X:22305; Y:23335. **Pulau Panau Kecil. **At X:10370; Y:22765 - Pekan Keris Perak military base. **At X:22160; Y:23265 - Kem Udara Wau Pantas military airport. **At X:14120; Y:27780 - Sungai Geneng military base. *Although extremely rare, a black version of the MV Quartermaster with no turret may be found patrolling the bridges connecting the Panau City districts during night-time. It is driven by Panauan Secret Service Men instead of the usual soldiers. (It is possible this only occurs once per save game). *When a Heat level of 4 or higher is achieved in the Senjakala Islands or any of the 9 regions except the mountains and desert, at least one turret-less Quartermaster in jungle camouflage will arrive. As such, if you get high heat in the Lautan Lama Desert, a desert camouflaged turret-less version will arrive. Likewise, if you go to the mountains and get high heat, you might find an MV Quartermaster with no turret and in a white camo color. Trivia *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *There's an MV-like vehicle in Just Cause 3 which is also equipped with a small mounted gun turret, known as the Urga Szturm 63A. *The only place you can find a winter camouflaged version of this with a Mounted Gun is outside the Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility before Rocket Science. Gallery Kem Hutan main gate.png|At the main gate of Kem Hutan, just after the takeover. Note that the MVs are in different shades of green. Checking the Menu.png|The unique Reapers version in "Checking the Menu." Black MV Quartermaster.png|The Black Quartermaster used by the Panau Secret Service. Just Cause 2 development - MV.PNG|During early game development, the MVs looked much more detailed and closely resembled the HMMWV. This screenshot is from an early version of the mission "Mountain Rescue". MV Quartermaster (modified 1).png|In the Panau Police Mod. (Note: the turret has been modified to accommodate a Minigun) Kem Hutan Supply Depot after liberation.JPG|At Kem Hutan after liberation by Ular Boys. Look at the 2 innermost vehicles besides the center Maddox FVA 45. Kem Hutan Supply Depot before liberation.JPG|At Kem Hutan before liberation. One Deadly Sin Panau Secret Servicemen in Black MV Quartermaster.JPG|Panau Secret Servicemen in their customized version in One Deadly Sin. For some very odd reason, they have the Russian flag on their chests. Surely Councilman Panat is not affiliated with the Russian government? Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster (2).JPG|Brought to Kampung Bahari after killing them. Right side. Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster (3).JPG|Left side. Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster (4).JPG|Back. Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster.JPG|Front. Kampung Bahari after liberation.JPG|At Kampung Bahari after liberation. Look closely on the left. Kampung Bahari MV V880 and MV Quartermaster.JPG|Kampung Bahari after liberation. There are actually two of these featured during Pilgrimage. Pemainan Racum before liberation.JPG|At Pemainan Racun before liberation. AI failure.JPG|A turretless version alongside a MV V880. Awan Cendawan Power Plant pre-liberation.JPG|2 at Awan Cendawan Power Plant before liberation. MV Quartermaster Holy Smoke!.JPG|One of them during the assault on Lelaki Temple during Holy Smoke!. Reapers MV Quartermaster (2) Checking the Menu.JPG|A Reapers version after Checking the Menu. Reapers MV Quartermaster Checking the Menu.JPG|Another one. Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor pre-liberation.JPG|At Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor before liberation. Pemainan Racun.jpg|A damaged version outside Pemainan Racun. Kampung Bahari siege.jpg|One at Kampung Bahari in an attempt to kill Rico. Roaches HQ siege.jpg|One at the Roaches HQ in an siege on the HQ attempt to kill Rico. Roaches HQ siege 2.jpg|The same vehicle at night. MV Quartermasters and Wilforce jeeps.jpg|Two Quartermasters and two Wilforce jeeps. Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility MV Quartermasters.jpg|Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility before liberation. Two winter versions are found here. These two winter camouflage versions are the only ones with Mounted Guns. Even during heat in this region, there is never a version with a turret. Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster.jpg|The extremely rare Panau Secret Service MV Quartermaster. Roadblock disruption.jpg Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau